


Follow You Like A Man Possessed

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Groping, Kissing, Lolita AU, M/M, Obsession, Step-family incest, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: On The Tundra, Peter looks after his teenage ward.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Follow You Like A Man Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for this fic: I have been thinking about a longer AU inspired by Lolita in which Peter marries Martin's mother and becomes a stepfather to him, and eventually takes over his life. This is a short story set in that AU. Martin is 15-16 in this story so proceed with caution.
> 
> Words used for Martin's anatomy: cunt, cock, slit, folds, hole, pubic mound, chest, pecs.

Every night, Peter listens to Martin cry.

He holds Martin in his arms, pretending to be asleep. Some nights, Martin is stoic, swallowing his cries and remaining still as he rests in Peter's embrace, but there are nights when he breaks, when his sobs are loud and wet and he can't stop shaking, and Peter wants to squeeze him tighter against his chest. He never does; not until Martin quiets down, when Peter knows Martin won't feel his lips on his temple.

It's all about the big picture, after all.

When the early morning hours arrive, Peter leaves the bed, stroking Martin's cheek before picking his clothes up from the floor. He dresses, watching Martin as Martin slumbers on, hugging the pillow tight as he curls up on himself. Peter doesn't know what Martin dreams of, but he knows it's nothing easy or peaceful. He wonders if Martin dreams of him.

Peter heads for the door, opening it quietly so he can slip out, and leaves Martin to wake up alone.

*

The Tundra operates well without Peter's constant supervision, so after taking care of some necessities with Tadeas, Peter is able to turn invisible and go looking for his boy. He expects Martin to be up by now and out of the cabin, looking for him. He isn't disappointed when he finds Martin on the deck, bothering every crew member who crosses his path.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Captain is?" he hears Martin ask. "I'm trying to find him."

Nobody responds. Even if anyone knew, they simply wouldn't care enough to tell Martin; it's not him who pays them for their efforts, after all. Martin is met with indifference, cold shoulders, snapping words, and Peter watches as Martin's face turns more blank with every rejection. It's all a reminder that Martin is alone in this world, with no family to care for him, no friends to miss him, nothing at all except Peter. Peter can feel as that knowledge sinks into Martin, as it makes him more desperate with his questions.

This is Martin's life now, this coldness and silence; this is the life Peter gave him after his mother's death, after Peter became his guardian, and Martin has no choice but to accept it. Peter knows he is still in denial, hoping for things to get better.

Peter is waiting for that hope to get snuffed.

Unaware of Peter's presence on the deck, Martin walks towards him, determined to reach a sailor who has just stepped into his line of sight, yet another person to be questioned. Peter reaches out with his hand, but doesn't touch as Martin passes him by.

*

The day goes on like that. Peter fulfills his duties, but when he can, he hunts Martin down so he can observe his pain as Martin tries to find him, as Martin keeps failing. Peter gets near Martin, near enough to touch, to see the depth of anguish on his face, but Peter doesn't approach him all the way. That's for later, when they are alone.

The temptation is hard to resist, but Peter manages. It's about the long game, after all.

By the afternoon, Martin has given up on his frantic search. He walks around on the ship, aimless, lost, hugging himself tight. Peter follows him, watching the breeze swirl in his curly hair, how he shudders from the cold.

Martin approaches the railing, leaning against it. He stares down into the sea, still and quiet, pondering.

Peter turns visible, closing the distance between them.

"What are you doing, Martin?"

It's lovely and pathetic how Martin's back instantly straightens, and he whips around to face Peter. Or tries to; in his haste, Martin's feet slip on the deck, and he crashes against the railing, almost too hard. Peter steps forward, grasping him by the shoulders and pulling him off, raising his brows when Martin's arms fly around him.

"Martin," he says, staring down at Martin as Martin buries his face into his chest. He is shivering all over and Peter can see that his lashes are damp.

"I have been looking for you all day," Martin mutters against Peter's jumper, clutching him tight. "I have been looking for you everywhere, but nobody had seen you."

Technically it's a lie; nobody had told Martin anything at all. But Peter lets it slide, wrapping his arms around Martin and kissing the top of his head.

"That sounds quite strange. It's not that I can disappear on this ship, surely someone spotted me." He strokes his fingers through Martin's hair, pulling him tight against himself. "I'll need to have a chat with my crew, about how they treat you. You are my ward. You should be treated with respect."

"It's not what I-" Martin falls silent, a crease forming between his brows. But he presses his face tighter against Peter's chest, breathing deeply in and out. "Don't disappear on me like that."

Peter smiles.

"Oh, Martin." He cradles the back of Martin's head with his hand, pressing another kiss into his hair. "I made a promise to you, didn't I? Which I fully intend to keep, you know. I will never leave you."

He locks his arms around Martin, capturing his shivers.

*

The dinner is set for them when they go back to Peter's cabin. They eat together, with Peter still watching Martin, his hunger for things other than food.

Martin had clung to him when they walked back to the cabin together, but now he looks ashen as he wipes his mouth with a napkin, not meeting Peter's eyes.

Peter ignores that. He has been waiting all day, too.

"You say you missed me," Peter says after their dishes have been taken away, as they are left to their privacy. "I would like you to demonstrate how much."

Martin, who is still sitting by the little table they ate at, starts to shake.

But he gets up, and starts to pull his jumper over his head. Peter unbuckles his own belt, not once taking his eyes off Martin as he exposes himself, taking his cock out while Martin strips down, still cowering under Peter's gaze. He needs to train Martin out of that, Peter thinks, he wants Martin to stand with pride, accept Peter's attention and admiration. Because Peter can't stop staring at every inch of exposed skin, can't stop following the soft swells and valleys of Martin's body with his eyes. Peter's cock rests against his palm, already hard.

"I think I'd like you down on your back." Peter shoves his trousers down, kicking them off his legs. He stares at Martin, who has straightened his back but is still hunching, hesitant. But he meets Peter's eyes, even as he trembles. "Get on the bed," Peter says, running his hand along the underside of his cock, over his heavy balls.

Martin swallows at the sight, but he is a good boy and obeys, walking over to the bed. He climbs up on it and lies down, even grasps himself from the backs of his knees to hold himself open. Peter approaches him, cradling his balls before sliding his hand up to his cock again, stroking himself as he lifts one knee up on the bed.

"Tell it to me in words and actions, Martin," he says. "How much did you miss me?"

"A lot." Martin licks his lips, hesitating before lifting his other hand up to his chest. He runs his palm over his pecs, squeezes one gently before brushing his thumb over the lush, pink nipple, and Peter's cock jerks. "I hated waking up alone without you. I hate that it happens so often."

Martin slides his hand down to his stomach, stroking the curve of his round belly before moving it lower, to the coarse curls at his pubic mound.

"I don't like it here. Everyone is so rude and unfriendly, if they talk to me at all. You are barely ever around and I have nothing to do." Martin's eyes harden as he slips his hand between his thighs, spreading them wider so Peter can have a better look. "You said you would be there for me. Why aren't you?"

Peter can't answer first; he is staring at Martin's cunt, which is bright pink, gleaming slick between Martin's strong, thick legs, his cock firm and swollen. Martin rubs a fingertip over it, and that's when Peter can't stand it anymore; he climbs fully up on the bed, grasping Martin's wrist so he can pull his hand way from his cunt and pin it against the bed, doing the same with his other hand.

"Captain's duties." He wedges his hips between Martin's legs, sliding their groins together. His cock is fully erect now and he rubs its length against Martin's soft folds, his fingers curling tight around Martin's solid wrists. "I have to fulfill those, Martin, you know that. You think I wouldn't rather be doing this?"

He leans down to crush his mouth against Martin's, resting his full weight down on him. Martin gasps, but he parts his lips, lets Peter's tongue in, even tries to respond to him. Peter rocks against Martin, rubbing his cock against his cunt until Martin is slick all over, which is when he angles his hips and guides the head of his cock straight to Martin's hole. Martin tenses beneath him, but he doesn't struggle, panting for breath when their mouths part.

It's only when Peter thrusts inside him that Martin cries out, arching against the bed. His cunt clenches around Peter's cock, warm and tight and ready, and Peter thrusts again, deeper in this time, and Martin's back curves even further. Peter dives down to nip his throat, latching his mouth down on it and sucking hard.

"Because I would, Martin." He gives Martin a light bite, moving his wrists into a grip of one hand so he can move the other down to Martin's chest, cupping him, squeezing him. "You and I are a team now, Martin. I want to be with you."

Martin groans and lifts his legs up around Peter's waist, clutching him tight as he starts to rock back against Peter, meeting his thrusts as he bends his head to the side, allowing Peter to kiss and bite his neck, cover it in marks. When their mouths meet again, Martin lunges into the kiss, his tongue stroking Peter's own.

_You are mine_ , Peter doesn't say. _You are mine, and I'm not letting you go._

He reaches down, resting his thumb over Martin's cock and rubbing it in slow, but insistent circles, feeling as it throbs. Martin squirms beneath him, panting as Peter keeps kissing him, claiming his mouth again and again. Peter can feel his balls tightening as his orgasm approaches, and he thrusts into Martin harder and faster, going in all the way to the root.

Peter bites Martin's shoulder and Martin comes, his cunt clenching around Peter's cock and his legs squeezing around Peter's waist, holding him tight. Peter buries his face into Martin's neck, thrusting into him harder and harder until he reaches his own peak, making sure he's pressed as deep inside Martin as possible as he spills his seed into him.

He collapses on top of Martin, whose legs fall down from around him, their breathing equally heavy. Peter lifts his hands, both of them, up to Martin's face, stroking his soft cheeks as he waits for Martin to meet his eyes.

"You will always have me now," he whispers when Martin finally looks at him with wet, exhausted eyes. Peter leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Martin's now bruised lips.

He shivers all over when Martin wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him back.

*

Every night, Peter listens to Martin cry.

Tonight, Martin is silent with his tears, but Peter holds onto him nevertheless.


End file.
